This invention is concerned with a rotating steering column having a deformation zone which is compressible in the axial direction.
Motor vehicle steering columns are usually equipped with a deformation zone to reduce the impact force of a driver hitting the steering wheel. These deforming zones collapse in an axial direction upon impact and absorb impact energy. A so-called corrugated tube has proved to be quite successful in the use for the deformation zone construction in motor vehicle steering columns.
In the scope of increasing the safety of motor vehicles such vehicles in the future will have, besides the safety belt, an airbag system installed in the steering wheel column. Because of the slanted installation of the steering column, the installation of the inflatable airbag causes an additional bending moment to act on it. This bending moment is transferred to the steering housing. Because of the presence of the corrugated deforming zone, the bending resistance of the steering housing is weakened.